


I Want Him To Kill Me

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [55]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Taira really wants Sekizan, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: nitori aiichirou/matsuoka rin or hinata shouyou/ushijima wakatoshi or takeda ittetsu/ukai keishin or sekizan takuya/mutsumi hachiouji or christophe giacometti/viktor nikiforov or katsuki yuuri/viktor nikiforov or aomine daiki/kuroko tetsuya, anyFandom: free!, haikyuu!!, all out!!, yuri!!! on ice, kuroko no basket, yowapedaMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: im kin with this, crushes that get a little weirdDo Not Wants: actual murder, character deathPrompt:A wistful Henmi thinks, "I want him to kill me so badly."Source: Golden Kamuy anime (ep08)





	I Want Him To Kill Me

I didn’t think much of his school  
They weren’t much of a challenge  
So when we won  
I wasn’t surprised

What did surprise me  
Was after  
He was still out there  
With his aura  
As if he alone could work hard enough  
To earn a victory

It was then that I fell  
I wanted nothing more  
Than to play against him  
Again  
And again

I want play against him in all his glory  
I want go head to head with him  
I want him to kill me


End file.
